I had dreams Once
by samibear9
Summary: After three years of pain, abuse and humiliation I had my chance. We had our chance, my daughter, me and the baby inside me. Today were were going to escape, escape Lucius Malfoy. The father of my children


I had dreams once, dreams that included Ron Weasley and Harry Potter. I never told Harry or Ron how much I loved them, really loved them. I wanted to marry the both of them I wanted to have their children and grow old as children with curly red and black hair ran around us. Kitchen filled with family on holidays, checks singed with Potter -Weasley or Weasley-Potter.

I dreamed once.

* * *

"Please Perri, please help us" I begged the elf.

Perri was as loyal as they came for a house elf. At three feet with ears that dragged to the floor and a only a dirty loin cloth to cover him. Everything was 'yes master' 'as the master wishes' and worst of all 'master said' he worshiped his master.

After my first child, in which when I almost died in labor bescaue I was so weak, Perri had soften toward me. He snuck me food and helped with lily, my daughter when I was too tired from my punishment to keep up with her.

"Please Perri, I can't do this anymore, lily is getting older. The other day he had this look in his eyes; I don't know how long he will let me keep her. Or the next one" I whispered.

My heart clenched as I remembered the look in his eyes, the jealousy. She was taking too much of my time, he didn't like that. My hand moved down to my swollen stomach as I thought of my other baby.

Perri's large eyes widened and then narrowed when he was my hand caress my unborn baby. He loved little lily and would love this little baby to.

"Please" I whispered, he was my only chance out of here.

Suddenly a door slammed and boot heels clicked. Lucius Malfoy was home.

When Perri came in some time later, his hard eyes softened with tears at the sight of my body.

"Oh poor poor missy" he cried as he healed me, he had never healed me without Lucius say. A flare of hope curled in my chest as the little elf disobeyed his master.

Perri helped my sore body into the bed, he handed me a glass of water and helped my tired arms hold it.

"Perri help missy and babies" the elf whispered

* * *

The next day I was woken to the sheets being ripped off of me and lily, with a flick of his wand Lily disappeared, and with another little wave his and my clothes vanished and my day began.

Hours later I lay still my back my thoughts on my babies, without them I would have let my self go. With a groan I huffed and turned over to my hand and knees and crawled toward the bathroom. It took me four tries before I could stand to get inside the tube and wash away the filth.

After I had washed I drained the tub and filled it again. My head was hurting and so was the rest of my body, my wrist was red and bleeding in some place as the rope had cut through some of my skin. The bites all over stung pretty bad especially the one on my thigh, my lip and eye were throbbing and swelling. I fell asleep, only to wake to Perri shaking my arm.

"Missy you must leave now" he cried, he had Lily's hand in his grasp, she hardly blinked at my appearance, she had seen worse. I tired to get to my knees but I couldn't mange that.

"Its okay missy you be safe soon"

He snapped his fingers and the water disappeared and I was dry; with another snap of his little fingers I was wearing a cotton dress to my upper thighs. What I usually wear.

"Where you want to goes missy?" I told him before he could finish his question.

Perri grabbed my hand and we apperated into the kitchen of 12 Grimmauld Place. Without a goodbye, Perri left.

I kneeled alone in the kitchen as an alarm blared, and the sounds of apperation sounded in the long room. Lily climbed in my arms in a panic, face buried in my neck, little legs tight against my large stomach.

I stared around as the kitchen filled with friends and teachers, all aiming wands at me.

* * *

soo i know its short, but i don't know if its good, plus i know there will be errors. I'm looking for someone to help me write the story so... review


End file.
